PunkLee
by NerdGirl4Life
Summary: A series of One-Shots of AJ and Punk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE.**

Phillip Jack Brooks had just finished cleaning his new home, since AJ was going to come home for the weekend to spend time with him, he wanted everything to be clean, hence the reason he had worked hard to make the house shine. Making sure everything was okay, he glanced at the clock, 4:00 pm, _I still have time to rest, after all, she's coming at 6:00_, he thought. Laying down on his bed, he closes his eyes and is about to fall asleep when... Bzzzzzzz... he feels something land in front of his nose, sleepily, he opens his eyes, and sees a bee staring at him, slowly, he raises his hand and... BAM! Punk hits himself right in the nose._  
_

"Ouch, damn stupid bee,where did you go now?" he says as he sits on his bed and looks around. Bzzzz , Punk watches as it moves around the room, then it stops in front of his wedding picture, grabbing a random shirt from his closet,Phil slowly walks until he's in front of the picture. He then raises the shirt and hits it. Only for the Bee to move, which unfortunately causes him to hit the picture, resulting in falling down the floor. Scrambling quickly to the floor, he sees that the picture isn't broken.

"Thank god its not broken,AJ would surely kill me." Punk then looks around the room. _No sign of the damn bee, it must of went somewhere else.._ He leaves the room. _Where could it be? I'm not resting till I find it!_ with these thoughts, he decides to check the bathroom.

Once he arrives, he immediately spots it, its in the fake flowers he and AJ had bought. Punk once again raises the shirt and slams it hard. Unfortunately, he misses. He knocks down the fake flowers, it falls to the ground, causing the dirt that had been in the flowers, to spill all over the floor. He groans, _Stupid Bee! Stupid Bee_, he grabs his head in frustration. Realizing the bee is nowhere in sight, he leaves the bathroom and heads to the kitchen.

Punks glances around, not spotting it. He stays quiet for a moment. Bzzzzz...Bzzzzz Finally spotting it, it had landed near the dishes. Wasting no time, he hits it as hard as he can with the shirt, Only to yet again miss, the dishes all fall on the floor, each of them breaking into little pieces."Oh for the love of god, just die!" He growls, _Its time to die stupid bee. _Punk grins evilly.

**Two Hours Later**

Punk lays tiredly on the couch on his living room, the house that was once clean, is now a huge mess, many of his stuff was on the floor, the Kitchen was also pretty much a mess, the only place that was probably clean was the bedroom. Punk sighs, _Great, I worked so hard to clean the house, and all for a stupid bee to destroy it. _He thinks. His eyes widened when he hears the sound of keys. The door opens and in comes his wife, with a tired look.

"Umm hi" he says sheepishly. AJ Lee wasn't expecting to see their new house a mess. Glancing around the room she sees Punk's DVD's on the floor, The curtains of the windows all knocked down, and pieces of junk here and there. "What the hell happened here?" she finally asks.

Punk quickly replies "Umm well you see, the house was actually really clean, but umm.. I had laid down to rest for a bit, but the annoying sound of the bee was driven me crazy, so I tried to kill i- Bzzzzz "Oh my god its still alive!" he yells angrily, AJ watches as the bee stops right in front of the window, Punk raises the shirt to strike when AJ stops him.

"Wait, let me do it," with that, Punk hands her the shirt, AJ carefully and slowly raises the shirt and hits , She doesn't miss and the bee falls to the floor, dead.

"And thats how you do it" AJ says, as Punk stares at her dumbstruck,"Wow" he breathes out. "Now, start cleaning because I'm really tired right now" she tells him, then skips all the way to the bedroom. _Women_ He thinks.

**A/N I have no Idea why I decided to write this, Oh well, please tell me if its good or bad. Thanks!**


	2. Candy Crush

**So** **I ****decided**** to just create a bunch of One-Shots of AJ and Punk, To WWE21 here is another one, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Candy Crush**

_Sugar crush!_ The annoying sound of the game wakes up Punk from his sleep, groaning, Punk looks at the clock to see the big green numbers reading 2:30 A.M. Punk covers his ears with his hands in hope of not hearing the annoying sound. _Sweet! _Punk uncovers his ears, glances at his wife happily playing, and asks "AJ, don't you think its a little _early_ to be playing Candy Crush?".

AJ glances at Punk and says, "No, I'm not resting till I pass this level." Punk rolls his eyes "Can't you do that tomorrow?" AJ shakes her head,"Can't, Celeste is almost catching up to me, and I want to make sure she doesn't." Punk snorts, April pauses her game, "If you played this game you would totally be acting like me" Phil huffs, "well that's never going to happen, because I'm **never** going to play that game.

AJ just resumes with her game. "What level are you at anyway?" She answers quick"161, and I got here on the fifth day" _Damn,_ "Is that game really that fun?" AJ nods,"It is, and stop talking because I can't concentrate." _What is it with women.. "_Fine, I'll sleep on the couch" AJ pauses her game, bites her lip, and sighs. "Alright you win, I'll stop playing" Punk smiles, kisses her on the cheek, and goes to sleep.

**5 minutes later**

_Sweet! Sugar Crush! _"AJ" Punk growls, "Ok ok I'll stop playing now, at least I passed it" with that she turns her phone off and goes to sleep.

**In the Morning**

AJ wakes up first, looking over to see Punk still sleeping, she smirks, grabbing his phone, she downloads Candy Crush, making sure the volume is up, she puts it right next to him and leaves the room quietly. Hearing the annoying music makes Punk wake up from his slumber. Stretching his muscles, he grabs his phone, confused as to why he has the game._ I'm pretty sure I didn't download this game.. it must of been AJ.._ "Oh well, lets see why April loves this game so much."

**Two days later**

**"**What happened to' I'm never going to play that game'?" AJ asks Punk as their sitting at the couch, AJ watching TV and Punk playing Candy Crush. Punk pauses his game and smiles, "OK, I admit, it truly is fun to play it, I even managed to convince Colt to play it" AJ raises her eyebrow, Punk then adds"Can you believe that this is my second day playing this and I'm already at level 25" April nods her head, "I do, after all you almost stayed up all the night just to pass a level."

Punk chuckles "were all addicted to this game" April replies "that we are."

**A/N I got the idea from my mom and dad, my dad Hated Candy crush, and after my mom convinced him to play it, he couldn't stop playing it. Oh well, not my best but there it. Also thanks Pepperlandgrl for the review, And for those who Followed or Favorite the story.**


End file.
